


空瓶与纸花

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	空瓶与纸花

.这次可能是刀子，我写普视角相当不熟练，逻辑混乱，OOC。“口”是码。用了一点朔莫的《国之声》的设定。  
.沙雕土味情话、土味描写和土味笑话无缝转接，警告

“XXX社讯：大面积降温…”，近郊，阴晴不定，雨滴，莫口斯口科的金秋十月。

他跟伊万散步。就是散步。太阳光线一直很强烈，但还是有雨，焰色的枫叶在雨水的击打下瑟瑟发抖，白生生的反光一掠而过，像布景。出门时没想到下雨，忘了带伞，即使走在建筑物涂覆阴影的背阴处也灌满冷风。  
他穿得太薄，当发觉自己忍不住要往伊万背后躲风时基尔伯特开始笑自己。怂。但真的冷，于是他的左手钻到伊万的口袋里找伊万的，切——还是冷的。

过了几秒，没牵住，两只手都有点敷衍，因为人都在分心于走路，基尔伯特还塞着耳机，广播此时自己也没什么兴趣地读着类似时评。伊万刚牵住他时总会下意识用力，走着走着就松了，过一会儿再拽回来。走路，走路，他俩就只管往前走。漫不经心。  
有路就行，有路就走。快步走像行军，慢慢走就拖拖沓沓，在柏口林有一次徒步到半夜两点，两人干脆在地铁站长椅上捱了俩小时，才坐地铁回去。一般来说是基尔伯特更想要走远一点，伊万只是陪他。已失格的意识体在自己意识不到的内部渴求这个行为。仿佛被废的老国王自发走遍了整片领口土，走得双脚露骨，可他在位时尽管贤明，也从不踏出他质朴的宫殿殿门一步。

也没那么夸张，但基尔伯特还有点权时绝对没空没心思去那么多地方，徒步。  
还跟着这头熊一起呢。这头蠢熊。  
熊是伊万。

基尔伯特放空脑子，重复哼着那两个音节。他也不知道为什么。  
听见他吹口哨，伊万下意识敲了他的头一下（讨厌的迷信），他坏笑着继续吹。

Schön。（真美啊。）  
Was ist ?（什么？）

什么也没。基尔伯特回答说。  
面对这家伙怎么可能心情愉快。最好的情况都只能是这头熊质疑他，动摇他的立场，让他有机会审视现状，刺激他做出更好的选择。但是矛盾的是，现在他就是很开心。他按低伊万的头吻一下他的侧脸，顺便使劲揉乱那头金发。伊万只是呆呆的苦笑。好久没送花了，干脆有空去订一束向日葵。

他好像第一次体会到自己爱伊万，有点手忙脚乱。真麻烦。基尔伯特忍住笑。

我走累了。伊万说。  
刚好视野里看见长椅，他抓着伊万走过去坐下。他看他一眼，垂下眼睛。他也只顾仰头看飞在阴天里的鸽子。

「您多美啊。」  
「我不认识您，但您无处不在。这使我爱着您。」  
「我们将在透明的彼口得口堡死去，冥后在此把我们统治……」  
「无论是鲜血换来的光荣，无论是充满了高傲的虔诚的宁静，无论是那远古时代的神圣的传言，连我的理智也……」  
「……那无法与其他东西混合的尘土。可是，直到我们躺入其中，与它散成一体，由此，我们才可以骄傲地宣称：“我们的尘土”。」  
「这被人忘却的地方是多么好！……上帝作证，为了在此开枪自杀，不需要任何东西。」1

？  
……

这些声音沉静而压抑，基尔伯特只是聆听着，不试图分辨清其中的音色。因为是从人群中汇流而来的嗓音，是构成国口家意识体的基础，他很熟悉这个，如果这不是在俄口罗口斯的土地上的话，如果他不是已经失去一切的基尔伯特的话。

就像丧钟。他要死了吗？怎么这么扯还这么逊？

联结如同绳结般被慢慢用力系紧。声音、响动、景致、空气中的风和水分组成的洪流冲击着他的心脏，基尔伯特不得不往里蜷了一下身子。这不对。这不正确。不该是这片土地，不该是此刻。这种聆听更该出现在历史上的任何其他时刻（Sternstunde2），他这样的失格者不可能掀得起任何波澜。何况这甚至不是他曾经的领口土。这是伊万的。残酷到有点好笑了。  
他努力睁开眼睛，瞥一眼伊万。伊万不看他，那紫色游移不定。掉冰湖里都没这么窒息，超好笑的。说起来那也是他第一次听到这种声音。  
为什么?

这个问题在心中响起的同时，基尔伯特只是看到更多反复的景色，这幅画的线条只顾向内生长，每个细节，每片树叶，每座教堂的花窗，每个雕像的脸庞，每座纪念碑的轮廓，每条海岸线的拍打，每个无意义的地点。他发誓有个港口他俩去过。

伊万在他的掌心投了个什么。触感上只是一朵折得很粗糙的花。矢车菊？  
“……基尔伯特。”

“对不起”……？  
那是伊万乞求原谅时特有的语气。

“基尔我。…………啊。啊啊。”伊万很吃力地把音节吐出来。“……啊。”

噗。基尔伯特差点捧腹。关键时刻卡壳还舌头打结的人最好笑了，尽管他自己也没敢开口，只是靠着椅背一边发笑一边伸出手，金发被微微挑起来，指腹最后一次抚过伊万的脸颊。那紫色多深沉，那鼻梁多帅气，多好看。他第一次注意到，他多爱伊万啊。

没被说出来，但伊万要说的台词已经清晰得像投影一样了。  
再见基尔伯特。好聚好散。不，只有散好，好散。  
…Прощай, прощай, Auf Wiedersehen.  
……  
……Nein,nie,Auf- ,Auf Niemalssehen.  
再也不见。

怪不得他会有奇怪的共鸣和反应了。难以延续和描述的爱溢了出来，而坐在旁边的他刚好是个空壳。  
居然还能这么用的。基尔伯特想起那些用特斯拉线圈演奏的视频。小题大作。  
但是他心满意足。瞧，伊万多爱他。多好啊。

多好啊。

买了火车票，在车门口他和伊万拥抱，拥抱时猛力拍打彼此的脊背，装作阔别多年才见面还来不及叙旧就又要踏上旅程的挚友一对，收获了路人理解的微笑，这个普通人绝对猜不到他和伊万其实还能把彼此推到火车行驶中的轮和轨之间而面不改色。这种关系还持续了那么几百年，他基尔伯特其实也想不到。根本想不到。

现在，一切都可以被预料了。他找到座位，一头栽进靠背和车厢内壁的夹角里呼呼大睡。睡了一路。最安心的一觉。

下车后，基尔伯特的脚七绕八拐还是把他带到了花店门口。不当季，但还是刚好进了向日葵，帮工正在往上喷水，沿花瓣滚下的水珠大大小小，有如雨滴。  
一个桶大概有九支，他看也不看就拿走了，也不要包装纸，只抱着花步出店外。天晴一点了，基尔伯特把自己全部埋到金黄的花瓣之间，深吸一大口气。其实它们有股淡淡的香味，以前一直没仔细闻过。

“真开心啊。”他喃喃地说。

End.


End file.
